Life's a Mystery
by TalithaTheHun
Summary: A new girl arrives at school, who is full of suprises. She's very secretive, and won't even tell her real name, but when she and Harry get close, the truth maybe unveiled. The life of this girl is a mystery. Rated PG-13 for language, please R&R!
1. Delastei Blackrose

CiaHottie: Okay, peeps! This is just a fun HP fic I'm doing. Some of the characters may seem OC, but that's intentional. Don't bug me about it, okay? So, if you guys don't review, I'm not updating! Hphm! So there! On with the fic!  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked down to the Great Hall together for breakfast early that morning, because they had heard there was to be a Sorting. A new girl had arrived at Hogwarts the night before.  
  
When they reached theGreat Hall everyone was chatting and laughing, as usual, so either the Sorting hadn't happened yet, or it already had. They hoped for the first, because they wanted to see this girl Sorted.  
  
They walked over to theGryffindor table, and all three sat down beside Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. Harry asked Dean, "Have they Sorted that new girl yet?" Dean shook his head, and Harry sighed, "Oh good." He smiled, and piled sausages, eggs, bacon, and other delights onto his plate.  
  
~^*^~*^*~*^*~  
  
Around 30 minutes after Harry, Hermione, and Ron started eating Dumbledore stood and called for silence. "Now the Sorting of our newest student will commence! Professor McGonogall, will you please go get our new Hogwarts attendee?" Minerva McGonogall nodded, and stood, her black robe swishing around her ankles, and swiftly left the Hall.  
  
A few moments later Professor McGonogall returned, and behind her walked a girl of around 18 years of age. She was a delightful sight to take in, and all eyes in the Hall were on her.  
  
She stood at six feet, her long, gorgeous, brunette hair flowing down to her waist. The light glinted off her hair, and it seemed to turn into a reddish-gold color. Though her hair may have been beautiful, it was no match for her eyes. They were the most beautiful ocean blue, sparkling and elegant, but for such a young age, filled with wisdom. She had on a large ammount of eyeliner, which didn't add to the beauty of her eyes, but didn't take any from them, had on dark red lipstick, mixed with gold lip gloss, which made it look slightly lighter, and shimmery. Her cheeks looked delightfully pink, and her nose was slightly tipped up, but not pug.  
  
McGonogall led her into the middle of the hall, sat her down on the Sorting stool, and placed the hat upon her head.  
  
~*^*~*^New student's POV^*~*^*~  
  
As soon as the hat touched my head, I heard a voice talking to me. "Well, well, well.." the voice said, "Aren't you a mysterious one! All these secrets..My, my... I wonder where I shall put you? You have all the qualities at Hogwarts! Gryffindor? Possibly.. Slytherin, definite possibility... If only I could put you in both! Well, then it will just have to be.." the voice paused for a moment.  
  
~*^*~*^Third Person POV^*~*^*~  
  
The students all waited for a house name to be shouted out for a few minutes, then the hat finally yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!" The girl smirked, standing up and sauntering over to the Slytherin table. None other than Draco Malfoy immediately greeted her.  
  
"Well, Miss... X, you must certainly have magical talent to have been placed in Slytherin.." He winked at her, sitting down beside her, after shoving the person already seated by her out of their seat.  
  
"You could say that I have magical talent,"She eyed Draco, raising an eyebrow, "But that does not necessarily mean that's why I was put in Slytherin." A few people around him began to laugh, but he didn't realize until a moment later, that she had just insulted his magical ability.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, then turned away, "So, what's your name?" he asked, turning back to her. She looked down, thinking, then back up at him, "You can call me.. Delastei." He raised both eyebrows, "Strange name.. Beautiful, but strange... Is it your real name? Also, what's your last name?" She flipped her hair out of her face,"No, it's not my real name. And for my last name you can say.. Blackrose. Delastei Blackrose."  
  
"Interesting choice of last name.. But somehow, it suits you. So, why won't you tell me your real name?" Delastei glared at him, "That, my dear colleage, is none of your damn business." Draco raised his hands, "Fine, then, Dela.." He rolled his eyes, then looked at her again to see her scowling at him, "What did I do now?" he drawled. Delastei answered with a growl, "Never, ever call me Dela. If you insist on using a petty nickname, use Desi or Des." She stated in a monotone.  
  
Draco was about to reply when Snape walked over to Delastei and nodded his head at her, "I'm glad to see new students being enrolled in Slytherin. I am your Head of House, Professor Severus Snape. And what is your name, may I ask?" She opened her mouth to speak, but Draco answered for her, "She's calling herself Delastei Blackrose, but it's not her real name." Delastei growled and swatted Malfoy in the back of the head, "I can answer for myself, dimwit!"  
  
Snape raised and eyebrow, "Draco, manners ARE required, and interupting is not accepted! Five points from Slytherin for your rudeness towards Miss Blackrose! Now, Delastei, if you would like, I could escort you to your dorm.." She stood, nodded at Malfoy to bid him adieu, and followed Professor Snape in the general direction of the Slytherin common room.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
"Miss Blackrose?" Snape asked Delastei, as theywalked towards her dorm, "Yes?" she answered. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to tell you that you will be appointed as Head Girl tomorrow morning. He could find no one that fit the position this year, and he has heard from your previous teachers at Durmstrang, that you made an excellent Prefect when you attended school there. Therefore, you will have your own, private room, which is , of course, connected to the Head Boy's room." Delastei took a moment to let this sink in, then replied, "Who's the Head Boy?" dreading what the answer may be.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." "Damnit.." "Excuse me?" "You heard me." Snape didn't reply again, but instead just kept right on leading her along.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
Around a quarter of an hour later they had finally reached Delastei's new room. A portrait of a very beautiful, yet scary-looking young girl, with black hair, and violet eyes, hung on the door. "The password to get into your room is, "he checked a piece of parchment the Headmaster had given him, "Veritas. I will leave you here, now. You start your studies tomorrow, so today you can get things arranged as you like in your room. Good day to you, Miss Blackrose."  
  
She nodded at him, and he left. Yawning, she asked the portrait, "What's your name? You seem familiar.." The portrait gazed intently at her for a moment, and then answered, "Destiny. Destiny Lorelei. "Delastei's eyes widened, "V-veritas.." she gasped, and the door swung open.  
  
~*^*~*^Delastei's POV^*~*^*~  
  
All thought about the portrait on my door left as I stepped into my new home. It was probably the most beautiful room I had ever set foot in. The bed was a king-size, with a headboard made of cherry wood. Roses were carved into the headboard, and embroidered into the top cover of the bed. The afore-mentioned cover was made of rich, emerald satin, and the sheets were black satin.  
  
Standing beside the bed was a large chest of drawers, with the same wood and carvings as the headboard on the bead, with pure silver hands to open the drawers with.  
  
A desk and bookshelf made of cherry wood stood at the other end of the extremely large room, just beyond a sitting area, with silver, green, and black couches and chairs. Scattered all over the floor were rugs, the same colors as the furniture, and pillows.  
  
I walked over to a large closet right beside the chest of drawers, and opened it, staring inside at the contents. There were black school robes, a set of black satin dress robes, a chemise nighty, black, and a large, black velvet robe. I smiled, walking over to my bed and falling backwards onto it with a content sigh.  
  
"Well, I better start unpacking.." I said to myself, and got up, walked over to the doorway, where I had dropped my stuff, and dragged my very large suitcase over to my dresser  
  
~*^*~*^Third person POV^*~*^*~  
  
"There!" Delastei exclaimed, shutting the last drawer she had to fill. Now the closet, and the dresser were filled with clothing. Mainly black to be exact. She walked over to a door, which she thought must be into the bathroom, and opened it. The bathroom was almost as large as the bedroom, and just as dazzling.  
  
The tub was like a small swimming pool, with nobs and levers, which She guessed were to let out different soaps. A small waterfall flowed from the ceiling, which look a lot like a shower, and fell into the pool/tub. The ceiling and walls were black, silver, and emerald marble. A door at the other end of the bathroom was one she guessed to open into Draco's room. 'Great..' she thought, 'Malfoy and I probably have to share this bathroom.. Damn.'  
  
She shrugged, leaving the bathroom and waltzing over to her bed. ' There's only one thing this place is missing, and I'm going to be sure and get it.' she mused, just before collapsing onto her bed, and falling asleep.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
Delastei awoke several hours later to the sound of turning pages. What? Turning pages? She looked over to her desk to see none other than Draco Malfoy sitting at her desk, reading her-- "Put my diary down unless you wish to lose the protruding parts of your body." she growled.  
  
~*^*~*^Draco's POV^*~*^*~  
  
I walked into the bathroom, and found that the door leading into Delastei's room had been left open. I walked in, and found the ill-tempered beauty lying on her bed, alseep. 'Peeerfect..' I thought, smirking as I walked over to her desk, and sat down. Lying right there was a black, leather-bpound diary.  
  
'Whoa..' I thought, and opened it, beginning to read...poetry? Yes, poetry she had written in it. 'She has nice handwriting..'  
  
Broken  
  
"Trust me." you say,  
But how can I? Do you know what it is like?  
Have you been mislead? Have you been betrayed?  
I've been through it all, I've ruon that race,  
And I've been broken, Oh so many times.  
  
You beg,  
You say it over and over, Won't you stop?  
Please stop?  
  
I've trusted so many,  
And now, how can I trust you? Give it up,  
I wont be broken again.  
  
'Boy, that wasn't too bad..' Beside the poem was drawn a broken heart, that seemed to be..Bleeding. 'I think I'll read some more.' And he turned the page....  
  
Faces  
  
Look up at the sky, What do you see? On the walls looking down, Staring at me. Do they listen to my cries for them to leave?  
  
They scorn me, Laughing, hateful, Please, let me be! Won't you leave?  
  
Lay your eyes upon another, Let me rest my head in sleep, Maybe looking at eachother, But please, let me free?  
  
Humiliating me, Forever taunting me,  
  
The Faces haunt me.  
  
Boy was this girl deep. Beside this poem was drawn a wall, with a grotesque face peering down from it. Cool. I turned the page again, and once more began to read.  
  
Pain  
  
My eyes blurred, Tears flowing from my orbs, All my fears stirred, My heart mourns,  
  
A distant gaze, A shattered soul, A lost lost expression...  
  
My face shows no emotion, I lay inside myself, Gaze at my once happy life, A cloud blocking all hope, My dreams blotted out, A broken mind, That slowly pieces back together, But leaves my soul behind..  
  
I am now but a memory, Having no control over myself, The life I once had is over, Yet I cannot be sad..  
  
My heart has left, My mind is contained, And the stench of my life no longer remains...  
  
'Boy, that one's strange.. No picture, hmm..' and with that, I went on.  
  
Mirror Image  
  
Eyes sunken in, Black holes of horror, Battered, broken skin, A look of sadness and humiliation.  
  
Clothing, torn and tattered,  
Arms outstretched, Pulling away my sanity,  
Laying upon me Nightmares, and plague.  
  
Who is this mess? This being of insanity?  
This Ghost-like, Pleading and suffering soul?  
  
Desperate, yet demanding Help from those who stare,  
Those who watch in ignorance, Not knowing the person really there.  
  
Who is this person, staring back at me? I finally realize, and look away,  
I turn my head. Tears reaching my eyes, This person, this tormented soul,  
This being of true pain, Is my mirror image.  
  
Beside this one was a picture of Delastei looking in the mirror, and seeing the being described in the poem. That one sent shivers up my spine. I turned the page again.  
  
Living Pain  
  
Distraught and abused, (My skin boils) Terrorized and used, A broken mind, (No thoughts come) Hurtful gazes catch my eye, Friends betrayed me, (They leave me here..) Fools looked down on me,  
  
All hope escapes, All joy seeps away. (Sadness seeps in) Endless waves Of whispering terrors, (No, screaming..) Of sleepless nights.  
  
Sanity? What is this, (Confusing me..) This word that no longer Has meaning to me? (I don't understand..) Peace? What is this feeling, This thing of pure serenity? (Tell me again?)  
  
I have neither, My cage lets not (The bars suffocate me) These things enter in. It allows no happiness, (None..) Nothing but horror. Nightmares, though I'm still awake. (Cries of the dead reach my ears..)  
  
Please release me from My bonds, (Release me..) Rescue me from this hell, Take it all away.. (Rescue me..) Please, please, please... Take away the pain. (My life is living pain..)  
  
No, THIS one was creepy. Beside it was a sketch of a girl, bleeding, battered, tortured, and in pain. Very realistic. 'Wow, she's good..' I thought. I started to turn to the next page when— "Put my diary down unless you wish to lose the protruding parts of your body." I turned around and saw Delastei glaring at me. Boy was she scary-looking.  
  
~*^*~*^Third person POV^*~*^*~  
  
Draco did NOT put the diary down. "Draco Malfoy, if you don't put down that diary this instant, I will hex you till your insides are out!" Draco sneered, "Oh really? Yeah right. I doubt you can even produce a...Patronus charm!" Delastei glared at him, pulled out her wand, and shouted, "Expecto patronum!! " A large, silvery siberian tiger lept out of the end of her wand, and pounced on Draco, going right through him, and then disappearing. "I can't, can't I?"  
  
Draco was astounded, "W-well.. That's an easy one anyways." He set down her diary, and stood up, walking around her bedroom area. Delastei seemed very perturbed about this, "Are you in here for a purpose, or are you wishing to be blown up? Hopefully the second. I could do with a little fun.."  
  
"Well aren't you the feisty one. I was just curious as to whether or not you liked your room, but when I came in, you were asleep." "A likely story.." "What? Do you thinkI came in here for.... Other reasons?" "If you mean other as in.." she cleared her throat, "That's what most guys enter my room for. And I assure you, you won't get it."  
  
She glared at him for a moment, and then stood up, taking off her school robe to reveal a black leather tube top, and black leather jeans. Draco's eyes widened, and he grinned slightly at the rather nice sight. 'She's hot..' he thought, smirking. She scowled, "Now that I'm awake, I need to change, so would you kindly leave." It wasn't a question, it was a command. He pouted, and left, entering his own room, and shutting the door behind himself.  
  
Delastei scowled at his door, and walked over to her desk, where her diary now lay open. She picked it up, and closed it, hoping Draco hadn't gotten the chance to read too much. There were secrets in this diary that she wanted no one to know. Secrets she hardly wanted to know.  
  
As she walked back over to her bed, she realized what time it was. 6:30 p.m. About time for dinner! 'Good,' she thought, 'I'm hungry.' She walked over to her dresser, and opened the top drawer, taking out a few pieces of clothing. She closed the drawer, and walked over to the bathroom, making sure to lock both doors so no one could come in.  
  
A few minutes later she exitted the bathroom, now wearing a black, form- fitting, low-necked T-shirt, with a picture of a silver rose on the front, and crimson, hip-hugger jeans. Her hair was done up in a very neat, very good-looking french braid, with a silver band holding the end. Her feet were clad with black, high-heeled boots, which made her seem even taller.  
  
6:50, time to get to the Great Hall!  
  
Delastei tossed her dirty clothes onto her bed, and left the room, hungrily thinking about what they might be serving for dinner.  
  
She had just about made it to the Hall when- "My, don't you look ravishing?" "Shove it, Malfoy." "Why?" "Do you like your face, Malfoy?" "What do you-?" "What I mean, is that you most likely don't want it, let us say, 'damaged.' "  
  
After that, Draco did indeed shut up till they reached the Great Hall.  
  
~*^*~*^Harry's POV^*~*^*~  
  
I watched as the new girl entered the Great Hall with Malfoy, and suddenly felt a great jolt of jealousy of Draco wash over me. She was wearing an outfit, which accented her form perfectly, and the few pieces of hair that halowed her face were curled into ringlets. Man, she's pretty.  
  
Suddenly she looked at me, and smiled..warmly? Weird. Oh well! I should be happy! The prettiest girl in the school is smiling at me! What? She's walking over here, now? Uh oh.. I bet Malfoy's got her to come and play a prank on Ron, Hermione, and me..  
  
~*^*~*^Third Person POV^*~*^*~  
  
Delastei walked over to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and sat down beside Harry, "Hey, you're Harry Potter, aren't you?" She asked, and Harry nodded, grinning stupidly. Delastei gave a small laugh, which was suprisingly soft, coming from a creepy person like her. Creepy and beautiful, what a combination.  
  
"Yeah, he's Harry Potter. And who are you, may I ask?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. Delastei smiled, "Delastei. Delastei Blackrose. Not my real name, but that's whatI go by. And what is yours?" "HermioneGranger. Pleased to meet you, Miss Blackrose." "As I am pleased to meet you."  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
After eating dinner, Harry offered to walk with Delastei back to her room.  
  
"So..er..Delastei?" "Yes, Harry?" "Why won't you tell any of us your real name, and why are you being so nice?" "I'm being nice, because I like you and your friends, Harry, and I just don't want to tell anyone my real name." "Ah, okay."  
  
Delastei smiled, and they reached her dorm. Harry looked strangely at her, "Umm.. Des?Why do youhave such a big dorm? With no room mate?" She just chuckled, "You'll find outin the morning."  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~ 


	2. Pianos and Portraits

CiaHottie: Okay, here's chapter two of Life's a Mystery! I hope you all liked the first chapter. I would also like to explain that if there are a lot of errors in the text, it's because my keyboard is broken. It's still usable, though, so it'll have to do for now.  
  
Shawana: Thanks for the praise, sis!  
  
sparklypiggy: You'll soon find out why Delastei is slightly Mary-Sue, and I assure you that it's a very good reason. Also, as I stated above, my keyboard is broken, so that's what's up with the grammar and stuff. Thanks for the opinion on the POV's. I'll remember in the future not to do it so much.  
  
xColey07x: Thank you so much for the encouragement!  
  
Deborah in L.A.: Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! FINALLY someone who realizes what a real Mary-sue is! I am so glad that you reviewed! Once again, thank...you!!!  
  
shazzargal: I'm glad that you like the story. Please review again!  
  
Gilraen: Glad you enjoyed it.  
  
OrChDoRkGiRl: I'm very glad you submitted your review! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Soccer-Bitch: Well, you'll probably find out soon. This fic won't be too long. Well, actually, it might be pretty long if I can get more reviews like yours!  
  
sophie: Glad you're liking this so far. Please review again!  
  
gboyary: I hope you enjoy this rather short chapter!  
  
Paige: Yeah, the poems are mine. I don't think they're very good, but I'm not about to steel someone else's. I'm glad that you reviewed!  
  
PiXiEPiE: I plan too! grin   
  
Brocaw Babe: I'm not so sure Harry wouldn't like a girl from Slytherin, but don't worry. As soon as Delastei (Dell-uh-sty) reveals who she is, their 'relationship' will come to an abrupt halt. Now, about Hermione not being Head Girl, I only did that because I'm tired of the same person always having that position in every single fanfic. I just wanted to add a little unusuality. Now, no one actually knows how old Delastei is, but she hasn't graduated, so she is still allowed in school. Also, I'd like to say that Delastei is in no way Mary-Sue. Mary-Sue's are the nicest, most beautiful, smartest, wittiest, perfect (or so it seems) people you'd ever meet. Delastei doesn't fit any of those. She slightly flaky, only good in some areas of schooling, she IS beautiful (okay, so that's one.), she is only slightly witty, and she is most definetely not perfect. Although I disagree with you on that small issue, I'm very glad you reviewed, and hope you do so again.  
  
potts: Glad you're enjoying it! Please review again!  
  
Alexis Strange: Thank you very much for your review!! I like you already. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
If I missed anyone, please forgive me!! Now, I would like everyone to read the following review, and learn from it:  
  
This is an intriguing story. Also, contrary to what other reviewers may think, her very abrasive and snappish attitude (completely justified in light of the situations she finds herself in) proves that she knows how to takecare of herself and to defend her dignity--in short, she's very definitely not a Mary Sue. She's not simultaneously Malfoy's friend, and also a friend of the Gryfendore Trio.  
She's fiesty and if she thought that Professor Snape was out of line, and he had ticked her off, I believe she could hold her own with him in an argument. She'd probably feel that risking losing points from her own House, and serving detention as well, would be worth it if she felt like blowing up at Snape in class. Sometimes someone should tell that particular professor off--and if the situation warrented it, I don't think she would hesitate to do it herself, regardless of the consequences.  
  
Also, a Mary Sue would be an artificially happy person who was pals with everyone--as unlikely as that may be in any kind of real, magical, or alternative world--and oozing syrup from a twisted and artificial soft warm fuzzy glow of unreality and hyper-extroversion. Anyone who was a Mary Sue couldn't write poetry that was so deeply in touch with past—and perhaps present--hurts and deep anquished pain. I think you have the beginning of an exciting story. Please don't let the unthinking non-sense that some people throw into their reviews get you down.I really do hope that you will be inspired to write more chapters soon. --Deborah in Los Angeles.  
  
CiaHottie: And now! On with the fic!  
  
..........,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,..........  
  
"Morning, Hermione, Ron, Harry." Delastei said as she walked past the Gryffindor table towards the Slytherin one. She smiled at Harry, and would have said more, but a Slytherin girl began herding her forward before she could.  
  
When she sat down at her House table, she was immedietely surrounded by people who began sending questions at her as to why she had a dorm all to herself, and how they thought that was so unfair, and such. Draco, thankfully, had not approached her yet, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to end up getting expelled for "accidentally" jinxing him till he couldn't speak. Boy, did she dislike him.  
  
Soon she had eaten all she could, and just sat there, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to make the anouncement that she was the Head Girl. 'I can't wait till my first class..' she thought to herself as she waited. Looking at her schedule, she found that her first lesson was.. 'Excellent..'  
  
Breakfast- 9:00 to 10:00- Defense Against the Dark Arts 10:00 to 11:00- Transfiguration Lunch 1:30 to 2:30- History of Magic 3:00 to 4:30- Potions- Dinner  
  
Just as she finished reading, Dumbledore stood, and began to speak, "Now that we have all been nourished, I would like to make an announcement! I would like to ask that our new Head Girl make her way up here, so that the student body may welcome her!" Delastei smiled and stood, walking swiftly over to Dumbledore, who met her with a fond smile. She smirked, and turned towards the other witches and wizards.  
  
"Miss Delastei Blackrose!"  
  
Everyone clapped, some jubilantly, other just because they were expected to. Delastei nodded politely, though she didn't much like being the center of attention, then made her way back to her seat as the clapping died out.  
  
"So that's why you have a nice room!" said one girl, Razarai Brazen, to Delastei as she sat down. Delastei nodded, relieved that everyone had stopped questioning her about her room.  
  
Only minutes later, they were dismissed to their classes, and Delastei quickly caught up to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Harry grinned at her, "So that's why your room is so big." Delastei laughed, and rolled her eyes, "I'm suprised no one had figured that out already. I thought you were all supposed to be really smart?" she snickered playfully, and ran her fingers through her hair to get it out of her face, where it liked to hang so very well.  
  
"Well, it's Defense Against the Dark Arts first! Let's get going!" Hermione suggested, no, commanded, and led them down the halls in the direction of the DADA classroom. They soon reached it, and entered as quietly as possible, hoping that they weren't late.  
  
"Well, I see that you have a new friend, Harry." Professor Remus Lupin, who had returned this year to teach Defense, greeted as they entered the room. Harry nodded, "Oh, Professor Lupin! It's so great to see you!" Hermione exclaimed, and beamed at him. Lupin grinned, and turned to Ron, shaking his hand. "Doing good, Professor?" Ron asked, and Lupin nodded. Delastei smiled unneasily, and Lupin reached his hand out towards her.  
  
"Remus Lupin." She shook his hand, "Delastei Blackrose." He answered, "Pleased to meet you." Smiling politely, she glanced at Harry. "Same here."  
  
Lupin smiled warmly, and sat down at his desk. Only a few other students had arrived so far, so Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Delastei could all sit together. Soon the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins had arrived, and Professor Lupin began the class.  
  
"Now, as you all know, this year is when you have N.E.W.T.s, or Nastily Exhausting Wizard Tests. Today we will be practicing the Conjunctivitus curse, which is one used to blind a foe. It's not too hard, but it will most likely be coming up in your N.E.W.T.s." He smiled, and then told them all the incantation, gave them permission to begin, and sat down to watch.  
  
"Caecus!" Delastei shouted, pointing her wand at the rat she was to blind. In a flash, a scale-like coat covered the rat's eyes, and it began running around frantically, squeaking, and making much irritating noise. Harry's eyes widened as he watched her rat, "Wow, Des.. That's even faster than Hermione and me! And we're the best in our year!" She shrugged, "I've already learned that one."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply, but his rat had escaped, and was running towards Parvati Patil, who didn't think to much of it running around her legs. "Sedes." Delastei muttered to her rat, and the scaly things disappeared from its eyes, causing it to stop making such racket.  
  
"Well done, Miss Blackrose." came a voice from beside her. "Thank you, Professor." She grabbed her rat, preventing it to follow in Harry's rat's footsteps. "How did you know the counter curse? I did not tell you." Shrugging, she answered. "I already knew this spell. I was just telling Harry that." She smiled politely, and turned back to practicing the curse on her rat.  
  
..........,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,..........  
  
"Settle down, class!" Severus Snape scolded as he entered the Potions classroom, sending a glare at Harry, as he usually did. "This year I will permit no talking during lessons! Points will be taken if I find you speaking. Understand?" There were murmers of agreement through the room, and Snape sneered, "Good. Now, we will be brewing a potion called the 'Remedium' Potion. It cures most common colds, and is particularly easy to make. The instructions, "he waved his wand and they appeared on the blackboard, "Need to be followed exactly. Begin."  
  
He sat, and Delastei immedietely set to work, chopping some dragon liver into small pieces. Harry, who was partnered with her, began adding ingredients also, and accidentally spilled some powdered unicorn horn on the floor. "Potter! You clumsy oaf! Clean that up! 10 points from Gryffindor!" Harry grumbled under his breath, calling Snape a rather ugly name, to which Delastei inwardly snickered at.  
  
Snape, who had heard Harry, stood and walked over to him, "What was that you said, Potter?" "I didn't say anything, Professor." he lied. "20 more points from Gryffindor for insulting me, Potter."  
  
'What?!?' Delastei thought to herself, 'That's thirty points he's taken from Gryffindor, and the class JUST started!' she growled under her breath, glaring at her Head of House as he sent nasty glances at Harry. He just raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Professor Snape?" she suddenly piped up, raising her hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Blackrose?" "I'd just like to say this; you are an asshole. A bastard, who thinks he's omnipotent. You are a tird, shithead, and whelp. I thought you'd like to know that." She smirked.  
  
The whole class was staring at her, most with horrified looks on their faces. No one ever insulted Snape out loud. "So let's see.." Delastei put a finger up to her chin, "On your scale for taking points from the Gryffindors, that would be.. 713 points from Slytherin? Somewhere around there?" She sneered at him, crossing her arms.  
  
"Detention, Miss Blackrose! Tonight, 6:00 sharp, right here!"  
  
..........,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,..........  
  
Knock knock.  
  
"Come in?"  
  
Delastei walked into Dumbledore's office an hour later, robes not as prim as before, but still in a elegant fashion. "Professor Dumbledore? I was wondering about, uh, well.. It's something I need.. For my room, you see?" Why was she so uncomfortable?  
  
"Yes, Delastei? What do you need?" he asked. "Apiano." He raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She shuffled her feet unneasily, "A.. piano. I've always had one. It helps me think, when I play, you know?" Dumbledore nodded, smiling as he did so. "Ah..yes, several students have passed through Hogwarts who have asked for pianos. Strange, but it seems to work for them. All of them had brilliant minds. Very well, Miss Blackrose. You shall have your piano." She smiled in gratification, and left his office.  
  
' 5:30, better get down for dinner.' she thought, and quickened her pace, practically running towards the Great Hall.  
  
Soon she found herself sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, talking about Potions class. "Delastei, what were you thinking?!" Hermione said, in a rather mother-like way. "I simply wished to see if he would even consider taking points from his own House. That's all." she smiled. "Well, you'f better hurry and eat, or else you'll be late for detention." Delastei crossed her arms, "I'm not going." "What?!" Hermione and Ron both exclaimed at once. "I said 'I'm not going.' " Harry frowned, "You can't 'not go,' Des!" "Oh, yes, I can not go, and I'm not."  
  
And that was that.  
  
..........,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,..........  
  
Slow and soft, melodious, beautiful, elegant. Slowly building, getting louder, lower, more intense, angry even. Even louder, even lower, like a boiling temper finally overflowing. Then, with one strong, extremely loud crescendo, it started once more, soft, slow, high, like a music box..  
  
"Where's that music coming fro-"Draco stopped as he saw the brilliant grand piano in Delastei's room. "Wow. So that's where the music was coming from.." Delastei nodded, still playingthe beautiful piece. "What's it called?" She shrugged. "Uhh.. You don't know what it's called?" She shook her head. "It doesn't have a name, because I just composed it."  
  
He looked slightly awestruck, "You just did that? With no sheet music, no practice, at all?" she nodded. He sat down on a sofa, "Wow." She shrugged, "Not really, I've played my whole life. Now get out, I never said you could come in."  
  
He scowled at her for a moment, then left.  
  
..........,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,..........  
  
"Ugh.." Delastei groaned, rolling over in her bed the next morning. One eye popped open, and looked out her window. It looked like it was about 6:30.. She sat up, pulling her robe off a hook on her headboard, slipping it on, and standing up. Boy, was she tired. She walked over to her piano, and sat down, trying to remember a song, any song. 'Hmm..' she thought, ' Cielito Lindo.. Yes, that one will do.' And she began to play.  
  
It was soft, peaceful, and most of all beautiful. Her fingers moved in delicate patterns, creating a tune that she had learned many years ago. Cielito Lindo. Beautiful Heaven. It wasn't too fast, but not exactly slow, either. As the song seemed to come to an end, there was a soft crescendo, and she began at the beginning once more, but much higher, so it sounded like a lullaby.  
  
Knock knock.  
  
"Come in." She answered, continuing to play as she did so. The door slowly opened, and Harry Potter stepped inside, "Morning Delastei. I was just coming to see if you were awake, and that if you were, if you wanted to come down to breakfast with me?" She didn't reply, but instead played a few moments longer, bringing the song to an end. "Where are Ron and Hermione? Why aren't you going with them?" she asked.  
  
"They aren't awake." he answered.  
"I see." she raised an eyebrow.  
"So, will you?"  
She nodded, "Sure, Harry."  
  
He grinned, and she stood up, walking towards her dresser. She opened a drawer, took out some clothing, and turned back to Harry, "I'll be just a moment." And then she went in the bathroom, closing the door behind her, and locking it, along with the one that led to Draco's dorm.  
  
A few minutes later she exitted the bathroom, wearing a silver, leather skirt, with a slit in the back, and a black spaghetti strap top, with a silver dragon embroidered over her heart. Her feet were clad with black, high-heeled boots; her hair tied up in a ponytail, and around her neck was a black choker, with small red jewels forming flames on it. Harry raised both eyebrows, and grinned, "Don't you look nice." Delastei rolled her eyes, "Toss me those robes, will you?" she asked, indicating some black school robes lying on her bed. He nodded, and did as she had asked.  
  
She caught them, slipped them on, and then motioned for Harry to follow her out the door. She closed it behind her, making sure not to disturb Destiny, who was asleep in her portrait. Harry stopped a moment to look at the picture, "Who is she, I wonder?" Delastei looked strangely at him, " She is Destiny Lorelei, one of the greatest wizards ever to live. And trust me, she stills lives." Harry frowned, "What do you mean? She's still alive?"  
  
She nodded, grabbed his arm, and pulled him off to breakfast.  
  
..........,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,..........  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I really haven't had too much time to write. My nephews have been here all week.. Well, please review!  
  
Caecus- Latin for 'blind.' Sedes- Latin for 'see.' 


End file.
